Meteor Shower
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. AU. As a human Jacob has grown up with Edward as his guardian/best friend, and thinks of the Cullens as his vampiric family. When he and Edward get into a fight Jacob goes to Smallville to visit in time for yet another meteor shower. jakeward


**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

SLASH

JACOB/EDWARD

ONESHOT

A/N: AU in which Jacob is a human, he and his family live in Forks and know what the Cullens are/are friend with the Cullens, and Rosalie died a _long_ time ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob frowned as he looked at the golden-eyed Cullen and tried to tell him with his eyes to drop dead. Of course, while the fact that he knew Edward Cullen could read minds made it easier to just mentally tell the vampire to fuck off, he wasn't speaking to the leech, not even mentally, so he kept his mind blank and contented himself to just _glare_.

"I'm _sorry_." Edward tried for the millionth time to get back in the young native's good books, but it just wasn't working. "I was wrong, I shouldn't have done that."

Jacob snorted, disbelieving that.

"Well, okay, I _should_ have done that a _long_ time ago." Edward amended, knowing that Jacob had been able to see through his previous comment easily. "But _Jake_, that guy was bad news! You should be glad that he's not bothering you."

That was the problem with being friends with vampires. They didn't have many friends and were horribly possessive of the few that they _did_ have.

Jacob turned his back on Edward and continued jogging, what he'd been doing before the vampire had ambushed him in the middle of the road. The young Native American sighed and put up the volume of his I-pod, breathing evenly as he continued to run, vaguely aware that Edward was keeping up with him side by side.

The bastard had no decency.

Jacob had left Forks to get away from Edward for a while and just clear his head. Sure, Edward was important to him, he'd made friends with the vampire while living in Nome, Alaska. He'd grown up with the vampire for company after Edward's family had saved him and his father from nomadic, non-vegetarian vampires, and Edward had made himself Jacob's guardian ever since then.

As a kid Jacob had idolized Edward.

When his father had told him they were moving to Forks Jacob had experienced a broken heart for the first time in his life. Edward was his best friend, and the then seventeen year old couldn't really remember his life before the never-aging vampire had stepped into it.

Despite being human, Jacob felt very much a part of the Cullen family.

Esme was like his mother, who had died so very long ago before Jacob could even remember.

Carlisle was like that wise and fun uncle that always knew what to say to make you feel better and gave the best advice in a way that never made you feel stupid.

Alice was like a very fun sister. She was sweet, fun, protective, and when she wasn't trying to give him a makeover she closely competed with Edward as Jacob's favorite Cullen.

Jasper was that sterner older brother whose face was almost always serious, but when he cracked that smile it was beautiful, and Jacob knew without a doubt that Jasper would kill to protect him.

Emmett, now, Emmett was the fun, partying and wise-cracking brother who would give you a wedgie as a show of affection. He'd been married once, or so Jacob had been told, years ago to someone named Rosalie. Rosalie hadn't been able to have children as a vampire, and while she loved Emmett dearly she couldn't stand the life and had gone and purposely exposed herself as a vampire in the middle of Rome and the Volturi had done away with her.

From what Jacob had been told, Emmett had tried doing the same, unable to live without his wife, but the Cullens had managed to keep him from doing it. It'd taken centuries for him to heal, but he'd done so well enough by the time Jacob met him.

Jacob couldn't imagine Emmett as the suicidal and depressed person Edward had told him he'd been.

"Come _on_ Jake." Edward sighed, pulling at the earphone closest to him. "You can't ignore me all night. We're going to reach your aunt's and I'm not going to disappear. I'm going to make a big scene in front of _everyone_ until you---."

Jacob stopped and turned to face Edward, growling softly.

He didn't know what to think of his best friend. Most of the time Edward was the only person Jacob needed to be happy, and he didn't feel the need to even know the name of another person, but sometimes he just felt pathetic for only having one friend and wanted to make others…

And when _that_ happened Edward always did something like _this_.

He sighed.

Sure, Edward was the best friend a mortal guy could want...

Hadn't he convinced his family to move to Forks so that he wouldn't be separated from Jacob?

And now, now that Jacob had left to spend the weekend with his aunt in Smallville Edward had followed once more, finding him and coming to him immediately after sunset.

"Edward, you can't be so _jealous_ all the time." Jacob finally spoke. "Just because I want to make other friends doesn't mean that I'm going to ever even _think_ of replacing you." He sighed, running tanned fingers through his hair. "I would never do that. Why would I? You're the most important person in my life. You _know_ that."

Edward hung his head, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah, I know that. But I also know those other guys don't like me much and if you're friends with them they're going to want you to choose."

Jacob frowned darkly. "And you think I'd chose some dude I only just met over my best friend?" He was kinda pissed that Edward's self esteem was that low---or that he thought that badly about Jacob.

"_No_!" Edward shook his head rapidly, raising his gaze to meet Jacob's. "I know you're not like that Jake! I just, I---," he sighed and looked away. "I just get insecure, is all." There was a moment's silence. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, before _and_ after Carlisle made me. I---I just don't want to lose you, is all."

And Jacob knew that Edward was telling him the truth.

He didn't need to be a psychic.

"You're such an idiot." Shaking his head, Jacob reached over and hugged Edward close, closing his eyes, used to the cold skin around his as Edward quickly hugged him tightly.

Edward held onto Jacob tightly, like he didn't want to let go.

Jacob felt his cheeks heating up at this close contact but decided not to move out of the embrace. He'd missed Edward during the days he was angry at him, and he'd missed being this close to him.

It wasn't a sin to just hold on and breathe in Edward's scent.

I mean, wasn't Edward doing the same to him?

Finally, seeing the lights of a car in the distance, Jacob pulled away and cleared his throat, pocketing his I-pod and motioning for Edward to follow him as he resumed jogging. "So how did you know I was going to be here? I didn't even tell _dad_ where I was so you wouldn't read his mind and figure out."

Edward smirked as he jogged easily besides Jacob. "I have Alice keep an eye on you, if she sees anything about you or your future she tells me."

"You sound like a stalker." Jacob snorted as the truck passed them.

"So you been staying here with your aunt Nell." Edward was trying to press for details.

"Yes, and my cousin Lana." Jacob nodded. "They live in that house over there." He pointed to a house close to a farm house. "And the guy who lives in the farmhouse has a major crush on my cousin, and she on him. I've got this very annoying We're In Love/We're Not In Love vibe coming from them whenever they're in the same room."

Edward smirked deeper. "So, you ready to come back home? Billy's trying to act all brave and manly but his mind is acting over time, worried about you."

"I was going home tonight anyway. Have bus tickets in my room at Aunt Nell's." Jacob admitted. "School's Monday, I _know_ dad would have my ass if I missed it."

Suddenly the field to their left exploded, and both boys tumbled to the ground at the impact. They looked up at the sky, eyes widening in horror as they saw it alit with millions of meteor rocks raining down on them.

Jacob was shocked stiff, looking at the deadly sky coming down upon them, but Edward was quicker. He'd reacted, shaking off his surprise, and grabbed Jacob, letting his true speed show as he raced them out of there, dodging meteors as they fell all around them in infernal explosions.

Smaller meteors rained down them, burning Jacob's skin viciously despite Edward's attempts to shield him.

Jacob looked up passed Edward's back at the huge meteor that seemed to be following them, ad he knew, somehow, that they weren't going to be able to outrun it.

He held on and closed his eyes just as heat seared and the world exploded all around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jacob __**please**__._

That voice was choked and desperate with emotion, and so very close to him, and yet it seemed so very far away as well.

_Don't do this to me, Jake. Don't you __**dare**__!_

He was being shaken.

The darkness all around him trembled and he felt sick at his stomach.

_Why?_ The voice cried in defeat as the shaking stopped. _Why did you die? I----I didn't even have time to stop it! To---to save you! To turn you! You---you just __**died**__!_

That voice was now harshly accusing.

_I---I didn't have time_.

The voice was soft once again, emotion thickening the sound.

_I didn't have time to say goodbye…you didn't give me time to tell you---! To say----! To---_.

And then there were cold lips on Jacob's. The feeling shocked him, and he tried to make sense of it, of this voice echoing in the darkness wherever he was.

His chest suddenly hurt.

Jacob groaned, hands going to his chest, wondering why the black darkness around him was turning into glowing green.

The green circled all around him before rushing him, flying down his mouth in a cloud, filling him, choking him…

_Jacob?_

The voice was panicky yet hopeful.

Gasping and sitting up, Jacob's eyes flew open as he took in deep breaths of air hungrily, not exactly sure what was going on. All he knew was that the last thing he remembered was a _meteor_ coming at him and Edward, explosions---and then waking up, with Edward looking at him, eyes wide.

"_Jacob_?" Edward whispered, on his knees, cupping Jacob's face shakily with his cold hands. "_Jacob…you're alive_."

Jacob snorted at that, small, painful smile in place as he realized _why_ he was so uncomfortable.

They were on a bed of meteor rocks. "What…_happened_?"

Smallville was _destroyed_.

"Meteor shower." Edward whispered, not taking his hands from Jacob's face, seeming too shocked to look from him. "I couldn't get you away fast enough---you---you _died_, Jacob."

Jacob blinked. "Huh?" His eyes then widened as his hands went to his neck. "Did you---?!?!"

"No." Edward shook his head. "I---I didn't have the time. You died instantly as it hit us."

Jacob kept his hands on his neck. "Then how---?"

"I don't know." Edward admitted. "But I don't care." He then pulled Jacob into a tight hug, almost breaking a couple of Jacob's bones with how strong he was holding him. "I almost lost you, Jake. _I almost lost you_."

"I'm fine." Jacob hugged Edward tightly as well because he could feel the terror in the vampire. "I'm _fine_."

"I _lost_ you for a couple of minutes." Edward sounded so self-loathing. "I wasn't strong enough, _fast_ enough to protect you!"

"Hey! I'm not some _girl_, I don't _need_ you to protect me." Jacob pouted as Edward hid his face in the curve of Jacob's neck and took a whiff of his scent as if trying to convince himself that it was truly Jacob in his arms, breathing, _alive_.

"Let's go home." Edward whispered. "Please, let me just take us home."

"I can't." Jacob tried to detangle himself from Edward's grasp but it was impossible, so he just sighed and relaxed into the hold. "My aunt and cousin---I have to make sure they're fine."

"And when they are, I'll take us home." Edward wasn't asking. He was taking control of the situation again, telling Jacob what would happen.

That was one of the reasons why they'd had the fight to begin with, but Jacob let it slide…_this time_. "Okay. But first, you have to let me go, man."

Edward was notably reluctant before he cleared his throat and finally let go, standing up and helping a sighing Jacob to his feet.

_Stop treating me like a girl!_

Edward ignored him, gaze on the devastation all around them before looking towards the Lang house, which was completely intact. "I hear two hysterical female voices. They're fine, just shaken up. Let's go home now."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'm going to see them with my own eyes and then I'm saying goodbye. In person."

Edward opened his mouth to argue before sighing and nodding. "Okay."

Smiling at at least winning in _that_ little aspect, Jacob and Edward went the rest of the way to the Lang house and found Aunt Nell and cousin Lana safe and sound, if not completely terrified. As soon as Clark Kent and his parents arrived though things seemed to calm down, and Jacob didn't feel so bad for leaving them in the midst of all of this.

Saying his goodbyes, with Edward waiting outside in the shadows for him, Jacob left and found his friend.

"So, where's your car? Did it survive?" Jacob wanted to know.  
"No, it didn't." Edward winced at the thought of his destroyed baby. "_But_," He grinned. "You get the pleasure of riding the Cullen Express." He then gave Jacob his back. "Come on, climb up."

Jacob made his face. "It might have escaped your attention, Ed, but I'm not _five_ anymore."

Edward snorted. "Oh, _I've noticed_. Now get on."

Wondering what to make of that, Jacob kept his blush at bay as he climbed onto Edward's back, his arms going around the vampire's neck, his chin resting on his shoulder. "Tell anyone about this and I will _hurt_ you."

Edward chuckled, accommodated Jacob better on his back, and then was off in the blinking of an eye.

Now with Edward concentrating on where they were going, Jacob allowed himself to relax and breath in Edward's scent, a soft smile on his face at his heartbeat against Edward's back. It'd been a long time since they'd done this, and it brought back good memories.

They continued like this as Edward passed through Metropolis and Kansas, not tiring, not stopping to rent a car as Jacob had thought he would once they'd gotten out of the disaster zone.

Lulled by the security he felt in Edward's arms, Jacob found his eyes closing before he fell asleep, arms around Edward.

Not knowing that Edward was smiling softly as he ran, or that Jacob's hands were now glowing a soft green.

All Jacob knew was the cool of Edward's body, the security he felt with him, and the happiness he felt at being with him again.

That was all that mattered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can't get enough of jedward/jakeward, so had to write this oneshot.**

**Review?**


End file.
